Driveway reflectors typically only provide reflectivity on one or two faces of the reflecting device. As a result, when a reflector is approached at an angle where a reflector is not directly oriented, the reflectivity is attenuated. Furthermore, drive-way type reflectors often require that force be placed on the housing containing the reflecting portion or on the shaft in order to drive the reflector into the ground. This force can result in the cracking or degradation of the reflecting portion, as well as the deformation of the reflector housing itself, thereby reducing the marker""s reflective effectiveness, as well as making the marker aesthetically unappealing, and less structurally sound.
When a rigid shaft is used that allows the shaft to be directly driven into the ground, that same rigidity poses a damage risk to vehicles that might strike the device. A number of rigid marker devices have been developed that possess sufficient column strength to be driven into the ground. For example, one such device requires that force be applied directly to the reflective portion to drive the unit into the ground. Another such device requires a rigid pipe of the like to be fitted over the length of the device, an end of the pipe bearing against a radially extending flange at the base of the device. That device is driven into the ground by applying force to the pipe as it surrounds the device. This, however, requires that the reflective head have a relatively small cross sectional area, to permit the pipe to fit around the reflective head.
The prior art generally teaches only the use of a single ground penetrating spike for securing the reflective marker.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant""s invention is herein presented.
This object and other objects are achieved by device for marking an edge of a driveway or the like. The device comprises a shaft member, a head member and a ground anchor member. The shaft member has a first and a second end and an intermediate portion therebetween, the intermediate portion defining a longitudinal axis. The head member has a first end connected to the first end of the shaft member. The ground anchor comprises a cleat member, connecting means and a first and a second anchor spike. The cleat member extends radially outward from the longitudinal axis of the shaft member, with the connecting means connecting a first end of the ground anchor to a second end of the shaft member, on a first side of the cleat member. The first and a second anchor spike extend in parallel relationship from a second side of the cleat member.
In some embodiments, the first anchor spike is coaxial with the connecting means.
In some embodiments, the first anchor spike and the connecting means extend from near a first end of the cleat member and the second anchor spike extends from near a second end of the cleat member.
In many of the embodiments, the second anchor spike is shorter than the first spike portion.
In the typical device, the intermediate portion of the shaft member has a polygonal cross-section, including a circular cross section.
In some of the embodiments, the head member comprises a plurality of face surfaces, each said face surface having at least one reflective portion affixed thereto.
In other embodiments, a second end of the head member has a removable cap affixed thereto, wherein the removable cap allows replacement of the reflective portions.
In most of the embodiments, the head member has a rectangular cross-section.